


Welcome Home

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set towards the end of season 3A, Belle and Rumple are reunited after Neverland and things take a turn for the sexy.  Written before canon caught up, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by krismaree over on Tumblr: "How about a good old fashioned reunion smut fic set around episode 10/11 ie Rumple has just returned from Neverland.."
> 
> Written back in November, this is the second Rumbelle fic I ever wrote.
> 
> I still like everyone's reaction to their kiss.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

 When the sails were first sighted, the townspeople had raised the alarm. Storybrook was eagerly awaiting news of the search for Henry, and a watch had been arranged to watch for the approach of Hook's ship. By the time they had arrived at dock a decent sized crowd had appeared ready for news of the quest's success.

But one figure cut through the mob, a small woman in a blue dress and a coat pushed her way up front. As one by one the passengers disembarked her heart beat just a little faster until – finally! – a man in a crocodile skin appeared. Blinking back tears, she rushed across the dock and practically tackled him into the tightest hug either one had ever experienced, her arms snaking tight around his waist as his held her tight, deep sobs wracking her small frame.

“Belle.” He whispered softly into her hair, “My love, what's wrong?”

“I'm sorry,” she replied, “I'm just so happy you're home. I was afraid I'd never see you again.”

“I'll always return to you, dear. Always.”

“I know you will,” she said, tilting her head back to look up into the face of Rumpelstiltskin. Suddenly, he turned his head and pressed his lips to hers. She lost herself in that kiss, opening her mouth and letting it clear her head of all her doubts and fears over the days he'd been gone. He was home with her, now, and his kiss – true love's kiss – could break any curse, even her own doubts and fears. As their tongues danced together and she lost herself in his touch and the heat of his body and the things she'd feared she'd lost forever the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him broke her out of her trance. Behind him stood the others, Henry (thankfully safe and sound) had his eyes covered by Emma, who was staring open-mouthed at their display as Captain Hook stood on one side of her smirking. Baelfire – Neal – on her other side seemed to have found something very interesting on his shoes, Regina was rolling her eyes. Thankfully, Snow White and Prince Charming were more interested in each other than the display on the docks. A blonde woman was with them, as well, also looking nonplussed with the show they were putting on.

“Guys,” Emma choked out, “don't you have that whole mansion at the edge of town you could maybe go back to?”

“Too right, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin grinned, “shall we?”

Belle giggled and put her han in his outstretched one, letting him pull her through the crowd and back home.

 

Once they got through the door there was no keeping their hands off of each other. Once they got into the foyer, Belle put her hands on either side of his face, just wanting to drink in her true love as he stood before her, needing to commit him to memory.

“Rumpel...” she sighed, just needing to hear his name one more time, one more tiny confirmation that he was truly here and not a figment of her imagination.

“Oh, my Belle.” he kissed her forehead then, and she pulled him tight. For a long moment they stood their in each other's embrace with his lips pressed to her forehead. Nether one daring to move for fear of breaking the strange spell that seemed to have taken hold of them.

“Rumpel?” she sighed finally, “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too, my love.” he pressed his forehead to hers, now, hardly daring to break contact.

“Rumpel?” she sighed again,

“Yes?” he whispered,

“Take me to bed.”

He didn't have to be told twice, grabbing her hand and near dragging her up the stairs, only stopping twice for further kissing, before they finally breached the door of the bedroom that they had on occasion shared. Belle had moved in immediately after regaining her memories before moving out again on becoming the town librarian, then in again after he had left and she needed to feel closer to him. The entire house smelled like him, containing 28 years of his life and no one else's but hers. This place made her feel vital to him and alive in ways that her solitary apartment over the library couldn't. She was needed here.

As they stood in the doorway to the bedroom, Belle smiled as she saw the wave of uncertainty spread over him. She remembered their first time together in his bed – he insisting that he could wait and it was fine if she needed her space, and her knowing that this was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life. And here they were again, the same bedroom in the same house with him wearing the same expression of awe and guilt as though he were about to offer her a way out again if she wanted one and her not about to let him do that, because she needed him in a way she wasn't able to explain.

She kissed him again, then, running her hands up to his shoulders and slipping off his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. He smiled into the kiss, letting her hands wander where the wanted. Where they wanted happened to be under his shirt, pressing into the skin of his chest and stomach, making him hiss like she burned him as she pressed her skin to his, needing to feel him as much as she could to prove that he wasn't another dream, this was real and he had returned to her. His hands were on her shoulders, then, as he moved his mouth down to nip at her neck. She squeaked softly and began unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom to the top, letting that slide off his shoulders as well. He seemed to realize at that point that she was far overdressed for the occasion and slid his hands down her hips, gathering her dress up over her hips and revealing her panties to his gaze.

“Bed, now.” she murmured, and he nodded, pulling her with him to his bed. She hadn't even dared to change the sheets since he'd left, afraid of losing the smell of him around her as she slept but now he was here and alive and hers, all hers.

He sat down at the foot of the bed, his hands trailing up and down her thighs as she stood, her fingers trailing through his hair. He kissed her belly softly, wrapping his arms once more around her torso and holding her as though he was afraid she would leave. She trailed her fingers up and down his shoulders and back, caught in a spell she was afraid to break with movement. When he finally looked up at her, though, his eyes filled with awe and something akin to lust. She smiled at him, then, loving the look of his desire.

Belle reached behind herself, slowly sliding down the zipper in the back of her dress, and then stepped back, letting it pool to the floor around her feet. Her heart skipped a beat as his jaw dropped, admiring her nude form. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair slowly, still only half believing he had come back to her.

Gently she pushed him so he was laying down on the bed as she moved to kneel on top of him, her knees on either side of his pelvis.

“You came back to me.” she sighed happily, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Did you ever doubt me?” he replied, straining upwards to press his lips to her throat, biting and sucking until she knew she'd wear his mark afterward. She didn't bother answering his question, instead tracing her fingernails up and down his back as he kissed down her neck to her shoulders, pushing her bra straps down her arms before continuing down her chest to her breasts. She gasped, arching her back to press further into him as he took first one nipple into his mouth and suckled, and then as he released it in favor of the other.

Belle bit her lip and tilted her head back, she had missed this man. When she could take no more of his teasing, she pushed him back down onto the bed pinning him by his shoulders. His smile was her reward as she reached behind herself removing her bra and crashed back down onto him for another lingering kiss, holding his face between her hands.

“Don't leave me again,” she hissed, as his hands found her rear and began to knead it gently.

“Never again, I promise.” he replied, sliding her panties down slowly over her hips and down her thighs as far as they would go. The fingers of his right hand slid down to cup her vulva gently, his fingers probing into her teasingly. She purred in satisfaction as he began gently moving in and out of her, the heel of his hand pressed against her clitoris applying just enough pressure to drive her absolutely insane for him. As he worked, she began kissing his chest and shoulders and neck – anywhere she could reach became her territory, faint lipstick markings trailing after her and meaning just one thing: _mine_.

She had no idea how long they continued in that fashion, only knew when the pressure became too much and still not enough for her to handle.

“Pants. Off. Now.” she bit out frantically, moving to unbutton his trousers and fumbling with the button. He slid his hands away from her long enough to help with the removal as she kicked off her panties as well until they were both – finally! – gloriously naked. She immediately returned to her perch on top of him, keeping him pinned beneath her this first time.

“Finally,” she smiled as she took him in her hand and guided the head of his cock into her slick heat, “I have you exactly where I want you.”

“And where exactly is that, dearie?” he teased as she clenched around the top of him,

“With me.” She leaned down and kissed him one last time before pressing herself entirely down over his length. She was stretched gloriously tight around him, relishing the full feeling of them being connected so fully.

She began working herself into a good rhythm, moving up and down on top of him as he thrust up into her in time with her movements. His hands reached up to cup her breasts and he began teasing her nipples with his fingers. He had such clever fingers surely from all the spinning he did. She flashed him a private smile as she felt her climax begin to rise up inside of her.

His hands moved down to her hips, guiding her and moving her in the rhythm he needed. She clenched around him tightly and called out as her orgasm finally took her. She doubled over, her forehead reaching his in time to see the explosion of pleasure as his climax claimed him as well.

After a long moment, Belle finally moved off of him to snuggle into the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder, fingertips trailing idly across his chest. He curled around her, holding her tightly in both arms.

“Rumpel?” she breathed against his chest,

“Yes, Belle?”

“Welcome home.”


End file.
